Fashionable Tragedy
Fashionable Tragedy is a case featured in Criminal Case: Pheadmouth. It is the third case in the city of Pheadmouth and also the third one to take place in the Irish Valley district. Plot After returning from his trip to Vietnam, Christian Solar greeted the player, telling them that his friend, model Sabrina Hopper, had invited him to Allaz Hotel for a fashion show. However, during the show, the team witnessed GJ Fashion brand's top model Bianca Masters dying after drinking her poisoned glass of wine. Mid-investigation, the team found out that waiter Crispin Ruff was the person who gave Bianca the poisoned wine glass. Later, Crispin informed the team that Bianca's killer had sent a stage outfit, on which there were a skull badge and a poison badge, as a threat to the hotel. After collecting enough evidence, the team found out that Sabrina was Bianca's killer. Admitting to the murder, Sabrina sadly told the team that she was a drug addict during her high school years. After successfully stopping using drugs and becoming a top model of GJ Fashion, her drug-addicted ex-boyfriend came back and threatened her to give all of her money to him and sleep with him or her dark past would be revealed to other people. Being frustrated, Sabrina stabbed him to death when he tried to steal her money. Meanwhile, Bianca came to her apartment and accidentally witnessed everything, she then recorded a video of Sabrina killing her ex-boyfriend and threatened her to post the video viral if Sabrina did not let Bianca be GJ Fashion's top model. Angry at Bianca, Sabrina had put poison into Bianca's wine glass. Judge Park sentenced Sabrina to 25 years in prison for the murders of Bianca and her ex-boyfriend. Post-trial, GJ Fashion CEO Grant Johnson asked the team for help, saying that one of the performing dresses for the show had disappeared. After agreeing to help Grant, the team managed to find the torn dress. They then got the dress to GJ Fashion's designer Jenna Morales, who then fixed the dress and told Grant that she would leave GJ Fashion to start her own fashion brand. The team also found out that Tanner O'Brien was the person who tore the dress as Camilla found Brie Me Up cheese as well as mouse hair on it. After being asked about the reason why he tore the dress, Tanner angrily explained that Grant had sabotaged his sister's fashion brand by destroying her dresses, making her lose all her money. The team then fined Tanner. Meanwhile, the team talked to Crispin, who asked them to find an extremely rare wine bottle for the party. The team then managed to find the bottle and give it to Crispin. Afterward, Aiden informed the team that "The Collector" had cut Bianca's middle finger. Ned then found out that all of the victims who got their body parts cut by "The Collector" had a similarity: Their killers were sentenced to 25 years in prison. Chief Vinh then came to the station, telling the team to find more clues about "The Collector" by investigating Allaz Hotel, where they found "The Collector"'s notes. After getting them to Trent, he was able to discover that "The Collector" was planning to go on a Halloween party that will be held in the next few days. The team then decided to go to there to find more about "The Collector". Summary Victim *'Bianca Masters' (poisoned during the fashion show) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Wine Glass' Killer *'Sabrina Hopper' Suspects C3Info-SabrinaHopper.png|Sabrina Hopper C3Info-GrantJohnson.png|Grant Johnson C3Info-JennaMorales.png|Jenna Morales C3Info-CrispinRuff.png|Crispin Ruff C3Info-SebastianHoover.png|Sebastian Hoover Quasi-suspects C3Quasi-TannerO'Brien.png|Tanner O'Brien C1Quasi-NedDavis.png|Ned Davis Killer's Profile *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer knows art. *The killer can sew. *The killer wears eye glitter. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Fashion Show. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Sabrina Hopper; Victim identified: Bianca Masters; Murder Weapon registered: Poisoned Wine Glass) *Talk to Sabrina Hopper about the murder. (Prerequisite: Fashion Show investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Allaz Hotel Entrance) *Investigate Allaz Hotel Entrance. (Prerequisite: Sabrina interrogated; Clues: Faded Poster, Torn Card) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Fashion Show Poster Man) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Grant Johnson) *Talk to Grant Johnson about his top model's death. (Prerequisite: Grant Johnson identified) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card) *Analyze Card. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jenna Morales) *Ask Jenna Morales about the victim. (Prerequisite: Card analyzed) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Threat) *Analyze Threat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows art) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Crispin about the victim's wine glass. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wine Cellar; Profile updated: Crispin knows chemistry) *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Prerequisite: Crispin interrogated; Clue: Torn Sketchbook) *Examine Torn Sketchbook. (Result: Sketchbook) *Analyze Sketchbook. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Sebastian Hoover) *Talk to Sebastian Hoover about the victim. (Prerequisite: Sketchbook analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Garden) *Investigate Hotel Garden. (Prerequisite: Sebastian interrogated; Clues: Torn Picture, Locked Briefcase, Victim's Laptop) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Picture) *Ask Sabrina about her rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Picture restored; Profiles updated: Sabrina knows art, Sebastian knows art) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase of Paper) *Examine Piece of Paper. (Result: Grant Johnson's Handwriting) *Confront Grant Johnson about bribing the victim. (Prerequisite: Grant Johnson's Handwriting identified; Profile: Grant knows chemistry and art) *Examine Victim's Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (12:00:00) *Talk to Jenna about her design being changed by the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Jenna knows chemistry) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Examine Black Gift Box. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Result: Stage Outfit) *Analyze Stage Outfit. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer can sew; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Wine Tasting Area; Profiles updated: Jenna can sew, Sabrina can sew, Sebastian can sew) *Investigate Wine Tasting Area. (Prerequisite: Stage Outfit analyzed; Clues: Locked Smartphone, Handkerchief) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Victim's Smartphone) *Analyze Victim's Smartphone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Sebastian about his text to the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Smartphone analyzed; Profile updated: Sabrina knows chemistry, Grant can sew) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Red Substance) *Examine Red Substance. (Result: Wine) *Ask Crispin about the victim's gift to him. (Prerequisite: Wine identified under microscope; Profile updated: Jenna knows art) *Investigate Stage. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Poison Bottle, Victim's Heel) *Examine Poison Bottle. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Examine Victim's Heel. (Result: Glitter Substance) *Analyze Glitter Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears eye glitter) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Not a Full Shilling (3/6). (No stars) Not the Full Shilling (3/6) *Ask Grant what happened. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling) *Investigate Allaz Hotel Entrance. (Prerequisite: Grant interrogated; Clue: Torn Dress) *Examine Torn Dress. (Result: Dress) *Ask Jenna Morales for help to fix the dress. (Prerequisite: Dress restored; New Lab Sample: Dress) *Analyze Dress. (06:00:00) *Confront Tanner about tearing GJ Fashion's dress. (Prerequisite: Dress analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Crispin wants. (Available after unlocking Not the Full Shilling) *Investigate Wine Cellar. (Prerequisite: Crispin interrogated; Clue: Wine Bottle Label) *Examine Faded Label. (Result: Wine Label) *Give back Crispin the wine bottle. (Prerequisite: Wine Label unraveled; Reward: Fashionable Outfit) *Ask Ned about his discovery. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Fashion Show. (Prerequisite: Ned interrogated; Clue: Faded Notes) *Examine Faded Notes. (Result: Notes) *Analyze Notes. (06:00:00) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Pheadmouth) Category:Cases in Pheadmouth Category:Irish Valley